


Girl Meets Grandpas

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [20]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Rilaya, gmw, hope you like stories where nothing happens but everybody's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: A night out for the new mothers.(or: It's just fluff! Literally nothing else!)





	Girl Meets Grandpas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice slice of fluffy fluff to brighten up your day! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I guess read Girl Meets Cordially Invited for some more Wren related info, but you'll catch on wihout it.

"Now, you're SURE you can handle this?"

Maya, dressed to the nines and clutching her purse, turned back one last time to her father, raising an incredulous eyebrow at the man holding her child.

"Ok, a few more times asking that and I'm gonna start taking it personally," Shawn responded, a smile on his face as he rocked a giggling Wren in his arms.

"It's just... you've never taken care of a baby before."

"Oh, c'mon! I raised you, didn't I?"

"You didn't meet me until I was 13!"

"Exactly! I'm an expert at handling babies!"

Maya stepped back into the apartment fully to smack her father on the arm, eliciting a high-pitched giggle from both Wren and Shawn.

"Seriously, I'll call Riley back up here and we'll cancel our date if you--"

"Stop it! Go out, have a date, make more grandkids..."

"Boy, you are confused about how this whole thing works."

"... and we'll be fine! What's the worst that can happen?"

As if on cue a giant pile of wipes, diapers, harnesses and toys appeared behind Maya, trying to wriggle it's way through the apartment door.

"Fear not, Shawnfire of the Vanities! I'm here, and I've got everything we could possibly need for babysitting! I even brought a scary movie!" Cory, dropping his cargo on the sofa, produced a VHS tape from the pile.

"Cor, how the hell are we gonna play that?" Shawn asked.

Proudly, Cory reached into his items and produced a fully wired VCR, holding it with a grin.

"We have to go for the full experience!"

He finally turned to Maya, standing agog in the doorway.

"What, you're still here?! Go make more grandkids!"

Maya shook her head, befuddled.

"That's not... we're just going... forget it." She shrugged, closing the door as she left.

The instant the door closed, Wren wailed with an ear-piercing cry. Cory and Shawn looked at each other.

"Uh oh."

\-----

"I should probably call them..."

As Maya reached across the extravagantly decorated table toward her phone, a firm hand slapped down on top of the device. Maya looked up to see her beautiful wife, smiling sweetly but sternly.

"Peaches, they will call if anything is wrong. Now, please stop worrying and pay attention to all the footsie I'm playing with you under the table."

Maya sighed and smiled, her shoulders relaxing. It had been a constant truth in her life for as long as she could remember: Riley Matthews' smile made every fear and worry vanish, and for that moment everything in the world was perfect.

The footsie didn't hurt, either.

"You're right, honey. I'm sorry. What're we talkin' about?"

Riley's face exploded in a grin, her chin slamming into her hands as her elbows hit the table.

"All the cute stuff that Wren did today!"

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Man, Riles, glad we took some time away from the kid..."

"But how can you not think about her all the time!"

"You just yelled at me for thinking about her!"

"First of all, I didn't yell..."

"I'm grading on the Riley curve."

"And second of all, you were thinking about bad stuff! I wanna talk about all the good stuff!"

Maya tried to look grumpy for a few seconds before a smile forced its way onto her face.

"Remember when she made herself laugh when she farted?"

They laughed inappropriately loud.

"Ugh, I just love her so much it's stupid!"

Riley grinned and reached across the table to link their fingers.

"Me too, Peaches... and I love YOU so much it's stupid."

Maya, over her own strong objections, swooned.

"That's never stupid."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long, sweet moment.

"But you don't want another one, right?" They both said in tandem.

"Oh, god no! One's plenty!" They answered simultaneously.

At this perfect synchronicity they both smiled, recognizing and reveling in the joy of their love and their extraordinary relationship. Maya's eyes narrowed as Riley's footsie became more exploratory.

"How big are the bathrooms in this place?" Maya asked.

"Doesn't matter, you're tiny," Riley answered, already standing up.

"And hey, maybe the food'll be out by the time we get back!" Maya offered as they ran to the back of the restaurant, laughing.

\-----

"Ok, that should be it..."

Shawn sounded exhausted as he emerged from the bedroom, stained towel over his shoulder and three different flavors of baby food splotched over his face. Cory, in a similar state of disrepair, turned from his task of connecting his VCR to his daughter's TV.

"I give her six minutes, tops."

Shawn, all energy gone, plopped onto the sofa amidst an ocean of toys and dishes.

"So... you did this every day? For years."

His task complete, Cory plopped down next to his best friend.

"Twice! And this was an easy night, my friend."

Shawn laughed and shook his head.

"Man, it's a lotta work being completely responsible for another life, huh?"

"There's nothing quite like it, buddy."

At this Shawn lowered his head, his eyes tracing patterns in the floor as the VCR whirred angrily to life.

"Hey, Cor?"

Cory turned to his old friend.

"Is it... sometimes I feel like I'm not really a, like... am I less of a father to Maya because I didn't do all this with her?"

Cory smiled, placing a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Shawn, you came into Maya's life when she was a teenager. You've been there for her every moment since then. You adopted her. The three of you came together and made an amazing life for each other..."

He patted him.

"If that's not being a father, we're all in trouble."

They smiled at each other for a long moment before a piercing cry filled the apartment.

"But you could still use some more practice. Off you go!"

Shawn rolled his eyes, tossed a fresh towel over his shoulder and smiled his way into the bedroom.

\-----

"Definitely the kitchen. That'll be where the fire started."

Maya shook her head as she unlocked the door, hair mussed and smile on her face.

"Nope. The VCR exploded, I guarantee it."

The door opened onto an apartment in slightly less ruins than they'd expected. On the couch sat two sleeping men, heads resting on each other, holding a happy, sleeping baby in their arms. On the TV were the grainy, vaguely frightening images of a mid-90's slasher movie.

Riley and Maya, nearly in tears, looked from their fathers to each other, smiling and giggling with grateful joy. The two women sat next to their respective fathers, cuddling up to their sleeping forms as they snored in unison.

A few moments later, a loud click and the high-pitched squeal of the auto-rewind startled Wren from her sleep. She cried, the grandpas jumped and the mothers laughed far too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so damn weak for happy moms stories with these two.
> 
> Review and comments are like lemonade on a hot summer's day.


End file.
